


How It All Changed

by AtsirkEnoh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtsirkEnoh/pseuds/AtsirkEnoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember the day something big happened and completely changed your life? When everything around you turn 180 degrees? The impossible made everything change...is it there any way to live in a fake world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Italics= thoughts/dreams

The Beginning

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

"Captain," Joker cut in his voice urgent, "We've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Joker?" Anderson queried, it wasn't often he'd get cut off.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!

He didn't like were this was going. Something was going to happen, but he didn't have an inkling as to what it could be. "Bring it up on screen." He didn't like what he saw.

The screen was showing a ground team on Eden prime. The ground was torn up with small smoking craters and bodies lay motionless on the ground while whatever of the ground team that remained were ducking in or out of cover, they were losing badly. Shots flew by the soldier's visor from which they were watching the video feed, and was shoved aside by a woman in pink and white gear, barely dodging a fresh spray of bullets in their direction. The image flickered a few times and swerved to a soldier yelling frantically.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: Heavy casualties! We can't…argh!...—eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—" Was all the soldier could get out before he was shot down.

What they saw next was shocking. What looked like a large robotic hand was reaching down toward the soldiers. Then they saw what appeared to be a young child running across the field and out of site before the transmission was cut off. There was a long stretch of silence before Joker spoke up.

"They're definitely dead, especially that kid. Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing.”

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson commanded his voice grim.

The image appeared again, the large robotic like hand and the childlike figure almost out of the shot. They stared at the image, unsure of what to think. There weren't any colonies near the beacon dig site and the area was restricted when the dig began, so how did a child end up there?

"Status report."

Joker's response was immediate "Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"…take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated, even more so if there is evidence civilians around the Eden Prime beacon site. Nihlus, I want you and Shepard to round up any survivors you find down there."

Nihlus nodded in agreement "Acknowledged. A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon, and with smaller number we'll pass under radar more easily if we find any survivors."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold," Nihlus had left before he'd gotten half the sentence out, Captain Anderson then turned to Shepard "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

Now in the cargo hold the Captain stood in front of Commander Shepard and her newly assembled ground team. "Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site, keep an eye out for anyone more survivors. That is your secondary objective; the beacon's your top priority."

"Approaching drop point one." The doors opened letting the orange glow of sunlight in. Hearing footsteps approach Shepard looked over her shoulder to find Nihlus heading toward them.

"Nihlus?" Jenkins spoke "You're coming with us?" He looked giddy at the thought of it.

Nihlus, without turning his head he continued the open bay doors, prepping his gun as he went and simply said "I work faster on my own." And jumped out. Jenkins looked a bit downtrodden but said nothing.

Kristen Pov

My day had started out simply and happily. Today was my birthday, but first let me tell you a bit about myself. First off let me tell you that I'm Lao, now if you don't know what that is I'm also part Thai. I stand at an amazing height 4 feet and 11 inches tall. Yes, I noticed I'm short. Brown eyes and dark brown slightly wavy hair, tan skin and I wear glasses. Since today was my birthday I got to choose where we were going to eat out to celebrate. So I chose the all you can eat at the Hibachi Bar and Grill. Exchanging looks of hunger with my sister we both started to fill up our plates.

Once our plates were practically overflowing with food, and our mother’s plate was piled with at least 5 different foods, we went back to our seats to dig in. Fifteen minutes later our mother got up to get another plate and half way through a cheese wonton, my sister propped up one one of her arms.

“So….how far are you in Mass Effect? I’m getting close to the last mission.” I couldn’t meet her eyes.

“How far am I? Um….I’m in the second game and about halfway, or more though. I’m waiting until I can go through the Omega Relay, but until I can I’m trying to finish all of the loyalty missions and side quest. I heard that it’ll affect the rest of the game if I don’t finish them.” Although it was a bit tedious. Fight after fight and having banalities with minor characters. After a long series of fights I would take a break by scanning the many…..many planets for resources.

“Seriously? You started the second game 3 weeks ago, there’s no way you're that far yet.” She looked displeased with my fast progress. It was always a race to see who could get the farthest while trying to complete all objectives and missions.  
“Well it’s not that hard. All I did was......-I haven’t been doing my homework so I could play the game?” I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, I was so thankful our mom went to get another plate.

“You what?” It was a mistake just forget-

“I uh- I said that I-” She tightened her grip on the table until she was white knuckled, she gave me a stern glare.

“Are you an idiot?” Her voice was low as she leaned closer to me. “Really now, are you that stupid? What are you going to do when Mom finds out, huh?” I could feel guilt slowly pooling in my chest.

“Look, its not that big of a deal…” I stared past her shoulder and crossed my arms over my chest. She just about exploded.

“Not that big of a deal?! Hah! It’s not that big of a deal!” She hissed. I felt my chest tighten in hurt as she continued to whisper harshly at me. I said nothing as her voice started get a louder with each passing sentence.

“It’s going to be a big deal when she finds out, and do you know who she’s going to blame? No?Yeah?" I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Me! She’s going to blame me like she always does, when you don’t do well or when just about any minuscule problem arises! Why doesn’t she ever blame you!?” By now I had hunched over and wrapped my arms more tightly around myself, eyebrows drawn together and lips pulled in a tight line as I trembled under her accusations. I looked up at her with blurry eyes, and knew that it was a mistake to do so.

Her glare burned into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was a few seconds, I was able to tear my eyes way and noticed our mom starting to make her way back. Casting a quick glance at my sister I saw that she was eating calmly as if nothing had happened. Following her example,I wiped my eyes and went back to eating.

 

For every argument the resentment builds, but is always forgotten or pushed to the side. Now we are like sisters again with no grudge to bear.

When we finished eating my sister had gotten our fortune cookies and we were told to wait outside by the car, while our Mom paid the bill and went to use the restroom. We both stood by the car in silence with our arms crossed in the slight chill of an approaching dusk. Eventually getting bored, I turned to my sister and asked "So…what does your fortune cookie say?"

“What? I don’t know, I’m waiting until we get home to open it.” She said this as she rolled it around in her hands.

“Well…..why can’t you open now? I mean I don’t really see the difference would be if you read it now or at home.”

“I just don’t feel like-”

“Please?” She glared at me.

“Hey, don’t cut me off. You know I hate it whe-”

“Pleeaaase? Please? Please, please, pleas-” 

“Cut that out! My god I swear you are SO annoy-”

“PLLEAASSEEE?” I was practically on top of the car as I leaned towards her side.

“FINE! Will you shut up?!” In her frustration she’d broken the cookie inside the plastic wrapping. Now she looked at it with clear disdain. Ripping open the wrapper she let the crumbs fall on the road as she took out the fortune and read it silently to herself.

“Well? What does it say?” I was not exactly the patient type of person.

"The same useless things these fortunes always say. It’s not even a fortune, its just advice. It says to ‘keep your loved ones close’ . See? A waste of paper in my opinion." With that said she carelessly tossed it at nearby trash bin behind her. It missed. "Well I told you what mine said, so tell me what your fortune says." Oh now she shows some enthusiasm.

Rolling my eyes I broke it open and read the slip of paper and frowned. Wow, the fortunes are weird this time around.

"Ahem" Oh yeah. My eyes flicked up to see my sister staring at me impatiently.

"Okay, okay, if you're that curious, it says 'If you look out for others they will do the same for you.' Satisfied?" She gave me a pointed look that said 'If –you-continue-that- sentence-you-WILL- be-in-pain'. Taking the hint I stayed quiet for the moment.

"Right, so let's g-" I saw a light blue flash out of the corner of my eye near the back of the restaurant accompanied with the faint sound of mechanical whirring and it kept on moving farther and farther away. There's no way that could've been...? Could it? Well I don’t suppose it would hurt to check it out... I start to head in the direction from where I saw the light when my sister stopped me.

"Mom said to wait by the car." Seriously? Its been five minutes, she's obviously going to be taking a while.

"I know but I'll be back in just a sec ok? It's only over there." I said pointing a toward the back. "I'll be real quick, ok? See you in a bit."

"But she, hey! W-wait-!" I was already gone without a backwards glance.

As I was jogging in the direction it had gone I noticed it was steadily getting darker outside,considering that it was around eight I wasn’t surprised, but I was almost there. There it was again! Wait, is that…...what is ? What is it carrying? Huh. Maybe it’s just somebody out for a walk, but then…...what is that weird mechanical whirring? During my inner monologue I noticed that the figure had stopped going farther away and instead changed direction and was advancing towards me now.

Being the idiot I am I called out, "Hi there. Did you need something?" I waved, again I heard a soft mechanical whirring as whoever it was neared. Then I froze as it stepped under a street light. No way…..I must hallucinating, right? I wish I had been. What I saw, in front of me was a Geth and it was pointing a rifle straight at me. 

I really, REALLY hope that is just an amazing cosplay suit that this person took an really long time to work on, ‘cause it looks so detailed……. the wires and cords and the sound is on point…..I was rambling to myself in panic as I stayed frozen in place, not wanting to provoke what could possibly be a real Geth. My rambling came to a stop when the Geth stopped in its tracks and trained its sights directly at me. 

“Um….that's a n-nice costume u-uh, but I think I have to go now!”  
I knew it wouldn't work, but I ran. Not even two steps and I felt pain rip through me and I'm lying on the ground. As the world around me begins to fade to black I begin to think that this wasn't a happy birthday at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen Pov

Pain was what I felt when I came to and black was all I could see. I was on my back, and from what I could tell it felt like grass….. wasn’t I just on the road just now? I can’t….why can’t I feel my back? Everything felt like lead. Even my eyelids felt as if there had been weights set on them, it was a struggle to open my eyes, but when I was finally able to, I was greeted with a bright red- orange sky, trying to sit up I immediately fell back down with a yelp and scrunched my eyes in pain. Gritting my teeth, I slowly brought my hand to my back and stifled another cry of pain, pulling back I could see that my hand was stained red. I guess thats why most of everything feels numb…..I sat up again, still feeling a throb of pain that brought tears to my eyes…..nngh...ah-I felt that. Letting out a shaky breath I lied back down.

Okay think, maybe this isn't as bad as it looks. Another pang of pain hit me. Okay maybe it is. Looking to my left I saw my bag beside me and dragged it over. Uh…..let's see if I have anything to help me in this…. ok so I have some bandages, but damn it, its not the kind or even the size that I need. Before this I’d always wanted a medical kit just in case anything ever happened, but I was reassured that there wouldn’t be a reason for me to have one. “When are you ever going to need it; we could take you to the doctor’s office; there’s no reason to waste your money on that.” Well. How. About. Now. I rubbed the heel of my palm on my temple before returning to my bag and drawings. What else do I have in here, an ID card, money, the Twilight Saga , my sketchbook and notebook….ah hah! I'd found my birthday presents, hopefully there was something useful in them.

Ripping one open I stared at it in disbelief. Then hastily re-wrapped the “gift” the best I could and stuffed back into my bag. My face was a bright shade of pink in both mortification and embarrassment. My eyes are now forever scarred. I- what kind of-I told her not get anything like that! Opening up another gift, I smiled this time, inside was a slim pocket knife that I asked (begged) for. The second last gift I got, surprise, surprise I got a new shirt how useless. Is it me or is clothes a default gift? Wait, on second thought the shirt could come in handy right about now. Using my newly acquired knife, I cut the bottom half of shirt in strips, and then folded two of them and put them on my back as makeshift bandages. Seeing as I didn’t have any kind of adhesive to help keep it on my body I wrapped the rest of the strips around my body to keep the bandages in place. Carefully twisting my body side to side, I found that it was secure and didn’t cause too much discomfort. I let out a sigh of relief and eyed the last gift before storing it back into my bag. If I was in a bad mood later it might cheer me up then. 

It was time to get a move on.

Tentatively placing my hand on a nearby boulder I pushed myself up almost to a full stand before falling down on all fours jarring my back injury. I forced myself not to arch my back in pain, knowing it would only hurt more if I did. I tried again and this time I stumbled upright before steadying myself. Again, I twisted my back and found it that it didn't hurt as much as it did when I woke up, but if I had to guess, I had some internal bleeding. It was still hard to find some sensation in parts of my body. If I was going to find help I'd have to do it fast. I just have to find a path and find my home, because there's no way I'm where I think I am. Walking forward I noticed that the path in front of me was forked. I do NOT have time for this. Ok umm…..eeny, meeny, miney, moe, pick a tiger by the toe If he- ah to heck with it. Spinning around in a circle I limped randomly down one of the paths with a lopsided pace. "AARGH!" What was that? Going a little farther along I saw something I wish I would never have to see again. 

The ground was ravaged by craters and gore, with bodies strewn as far as I could see.

"Get down!" What?

A blur of white and pink tackled me to the ground as sniper rounds passed overhead. Looking up I found myself looking into a pair of piercing brown eyes. A-ashley Williams, but that means, I r-really am in Mass Effect! Hands grasped my shoulders and shook me."Hey!" I found myself peering in her eyes again. "You okay kid?" I scowled over her shoulder and saw a geth lining up its sights in our direction.

"I'm not a- look out!" I shoved her off of me and bullets flew over where she had been only a second before and into a unfortunate soldier behind us. Flecks of his blood flew on my face as I stared in horror. I heard him choke on his last breaths.

"W-what I-I" Tears trailed down my face as I struggled to stand. All around us soldiers fell, fought and screamed as explosions sounded. An awful groan filled the air and I looked up in shock. What looked like a large metal hand descended from the sky growing closer and closer to the ground. Ashley caught my arm and dragged me up.

"We have to go now!" Her hand then slid to my wrist, and she dragged me forward as I tried to keep up, feeling the stutter in my steps Ashley tightened her grip on my wrist and increased the pace we went. As we ran I clung to her desperately as the sounds of phasers rushed by our heads. The Geth were following us and closing in fast. Another shot rang out catching my leg.

"AAAHH!" An agonized scream dropped from my lips as I fell.

"Damn it!" Ashley scooped me into her arms after thrusting a grenade behind us. "Just hold on!"

Ashley Pov

Damn it all to hell! Half the team is dead or dying and these damned synthetics aren't letting up. 

Booom. 

I need to get some cover, over there! An outcrop of rocks. Running forwards Ashley could the blaze of explosions until she dove behind the behind the outcrop, dragging the girl with her. She heard a cry of another from one of her men in the distance as he was shot down and squeezed her eyes shut in grief. We won't be able to last much longer if this continues. She looked to the dazed girl who had buried herself into her side. Her gaze hardened, but I won't go down without a fight. Ashley threw herself into the fray once more.

 

15 Minutes Before- Ashley

 

As the battle raged on, her heart grew heavier each death. I'm sorry everyone, jumping to the side to avoid a spray of bullets. Ashley clenched her assault rifle tighter and ground her teeth, if I had acted faster you all would've made it out alive.

"AAAHRRGH" Lt. Smith was down.

Scanning the area she saw that they were more outnumbered than before. We can still make it. I still see a handful of my unit and there's a kid- wait what?! Snapping her head back to the edge of the clearing she makes out a small frame of someone standing there, it looked like a little girl. She rushed forward, no way in a Krogan's ass am I going to let a kid die on my watch. She was almost there, as she got closer Ashley leapt at the girl and yelled "Get down!" knocking her to the ground and successfully avoiding a volley of bullets.

Her easily larger frame provided cover for the girl beneath her. A quick glance at her surroundings told her that the coast was clear, for now. Gazing at the girl before her she found that she looked older than she had originally thought. Taking a hold of the girl's shoulders, she softly shook her. The girl's brown eyes then met her own ,and was confused by the hint of recognition she saw in them. Brushing the thought away she asked "Hey, you okay kid?"

The girl gave a small scowl and said "I'm not a-look out!" and shoved me off to the side as multiple bullets punctured the air that I had previously occupied, and into a nearby soldier sending blood in every which direction. Another friend dead. She looked at the girl who had saved her life, the girl's face had gone pale with shock and fear, struggling to stand as the blood freckled her face and was speaking incoherently. A surge of protectiveness and anger coursed through her. This she didn't deserve this, her lips settled in a hard line, no matter what, I'm getting her out of here no matter what. FWOOM. The hell is that! What seemed like a large robotic hand reached down. That's it, I have to get her out of here ASAP.

Grabbing her shoulders once more I spoke urgently "We have to go now!" Now holding onto her wrist we ran. We are not dying here! As we ran bullets punched in the ground and trees around us, frightened the girl squeezed herself closer and ran with a awkward limp. Fuck, when did she get hit? With no time to properly think Ashley tightened her grip on the girl’s wrist and rushed at a faster pace than before. The Geth are trailing us. 

"AAAHH!" A scream had torn itself from my companion's lips as she crumpled to the ground.

"Damn it!" NO! She's hit, stupid! Damnit, damnit, fuck! I should've been paying more attention!

After lobbing a grenade at the geth I gathered her in my arms, holding her close. "Just hold on!"


	3. Injuries and Embarrassment

Chapter 3: Injuries and Embarrassment

Ashley Pov

The scenery rushed by as I ran, grasping the small girl tightly. She was limp in my arms and I felt panic grow like a wildfire. Please don't die now. A bullet whistled by barely missing them, you're the only one left by now. Ashley knew the ones she left behind had no chance of surviving. Even if she had stayed there along with them, but the guilt clawed its way up her throat as a sob threatened to escape. Stop it Ashley, this is not the time or place to cry. Making a sharp turn she managed to escape a spray of bullets. I have to stay strong, she gripped the girl closer. At least until you're safe. You’re innocent in all of this.

Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw that the geth were now far behind them. Straining to keep her pace steady, she noticed an opening of a small cave. There's a small chance they could pass us by, if I make it in. The girl stirred lightly in her arms and let a low moan of pain. A chance I'm willing to take.

Ashley cast one last glance over her shoulder and darted inside. Placing the now semi-conscious girl behind a large boulder, she ducked down beside her. As the geth were closing in, Ashley peeked around the boulder, rifle ready in case the geth noticed them. Ducking back down she held her breath as their headlights flashed around the cave. Progressively getting close to where they were situated. The lights shone on the boulder and stayed. The Gunnery Chief increased the pressure on her rifle's trigger, when the lights abruptly disappeared from site and the metallic whirls fled in a different direction. Leaning her head against the boulder a sigh of relief made its way past her lips. They were safe for the time being.

A weak tug on her hand caused her to look down and their eyes met each other once again. There was a distinctive look of pain and fear in the girl's eyes. Offering her hand to the girl, she flinched, immediately causing Ashley's hand to come to a halt. 

"I won't hurt you," her hand drifted closer "okay?" Feeling the cool glove rest on her forehead, the smaller girl slowly relaxed.

"Now, can you tell me your name, my name is Ashley Williams"

"M-my name is Kristen, what's your name a-and where we whyamIhere whereis-oomph!" Her sentences were starting to run together as questions spilled out of her mouth.  
Ashley had forcefully closed her mouth causing Kristen to jerk her head.  
"Ow! Y-you meh he bit ma twounge!" With all the stress and tension that built up from then till now Ashley couldn't help but laugh at how silly she sounded, coupled with the surprised look on her face, she couldn't hold it in.

"Hah hah hah hah ha!"

"Hey stop it, it really-Cough-" She was coughing blood.

Kristen Pov

“Kristen?!” Ashley exclaimed.  
My entire body shook with the force of the coughs and I could feel blood dripping down my chin. It was getting harder to breathe. I shuddered as the coughing fit died down. I could see Ashley hovering over me, hands moving over me, speaking rapidly trying to find out what was wrong when it all blurred away.

Ashley Pov

“Kristen?!” 

She's not moving and she’s coughing blood, does she have any internal injuries? Taking her gloves off she gave a sound of relief when she felt a weak but steady pulse, not as strong as she would have liked, but it was stable with no pauses or stutters. I should check if she has any extensive injuries, but I can't do anything what's on the inside. Turning over the small, Asian girl onto her stomach she stifled a gasp, as she saw the back of her shirt was a dark red, and saturated with blood that had already started to flake. How the hell did miss this?

Lifting up her shirt she saw that Kristen had used strips of a shirt as a substitute for bandages. I don't understand why though, it's a regulation for all colony citizens to carry at least two medi-gel at all times. Taking off the multiple blood stained strips, she grimaced as she saw the full damage. The injuries the girl had received on her back weren't looking too good, and the surrounding areas were either raw, or irritated. She was bleeding through her bandages. How is she still even walking? She’s been shot close to her spine, but when did that happen? She only got shot in the leg….. looking at the shirt again, she saw the entire back was covered in blood, and a lot of it too. Reaching into one of her suits compartments, she removed two packets of medi-gel, placing one on the ground she crushed the other one in her hands, and thoroughly spread it on Kristen's back. After applying the gel Ashley leaned back and watched in satisfaction as it stopped whatever bleeding that was left and held the injury closed. That should hold them together until we can find some help and could properly get treated. Ashley swept her eyes over the rest of Kristen's body, seeing minor scrapes and bruises, that wouldn't need any immediate attention. Finally she rested on a particularly painful looking bullet wound on the lower part of the girl's right leg. Must have happened when we were running. Taking the medi-gel she'd left to the side, applied it once more, and put her gloves back on.

The red sky wasn't as bright as the last time she looked, they were losing daylight. They had to get moving again if they wanted to find help. If there was any help left. Lightly putting her hand on Kristen's shoulder, she gave her slight shake to wake her up.

"Kristen, wake up we have to leave." When she didn't move she tried again. "Come on we have to go." Still she remained motionless, feeling worry start to bite she tried harder. "Hey Kid-"

"I'm not a kid." 

Kristen's eyes were barely open as she gave her a weak, but friendly glare. A ghost of a smile fleetingly lit up Ashley's face as her lips twitched into a small smile. Then she punched the girl's shoulder.

"Ow!" Her glare was back.

 

"God damn, you can't scare me like that." She said with a smirk. Because you’re the only one left. Which Ashley was oblivious to as she peered outside, then held out her hand.

"Do you think you can stand?"

Kristen's Pov

"Do you think you can stand?" I took her offered hand and stood up, wobbling only a little until I stood steady. "Well that answers that."

I noticed that we were in a cave and …….where is my shirt?! Blushing in embarrassment I whipped around and covered my chest with my hands.

"Where is my shirt!?" I all but shrieked, not seeing that Ashley whose face was now sporting the barest shade of pink, Ashley turned her head to the side.

"I’m sorry about removing your shirt without your permission, but I needed to do that to help you," Ashley stated, her voice surprisingly calm, but struggled to compose her face.

"I was just taking care of your injuries; do you feel any more pain or a need to cough anymore?"

Checking myself over I realized that both the injuries on my back and leg hurt much less than before, and what I guessed was medi-gel on them.  
"Oh, I- thank you and no, I feel fine now thanks to you." I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slightly turning my head I saw that she was holding out my shirt, but still faced the opposite direction.

"I didn't have any time to try and get any blood off, sorry about that." 

"No, it's fine. Thank you for taking care of me." I said my thanks and took my shirt back, putting it on and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"No problem," Ashley replied. "But we should head out now if we want to find any help we can….or whatever is left."

Those words left Kristen with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her lips were drawn in a tight line.

"Okay." And we were off.


	4. Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore

Chapter 4: Husk

Things have been going smoothly ever since we headed out, and we were going at a good pace. The only thing I wished would change was the semi-awkward silence from, there was no conversation whatsoever. Now that I think about it, what was so embarrassing anyway? I have a chest of 12 ye- Ahem. I mean I haven't reached my growth spurt yet...maybe that's why . With my height and small... endowments l really do look like a child don't I?

"Kristen?"

"Yes ?" I questioned.

"I'm…sorry about today…." She sounded upset.

"If this is about the shirt thing, I'm over it. I know you didn't mean any disrespect."

"No, it's not just that. In general, I'm sorry for all that's happened, as a soldier I was supposed to protect you. I didn't do a good job kid, just look at me," Her voice was getting louder as she continued. "Although I haven't got a single scratch and you're all battered and shot," Ashley was now trying to do her best to keep from shouting as her voice shook. "Everyone else, they're dead! My team is dead because m-ah!" I couldn't take it anymore.

Rushing to her side I embraced her, and felt her quivering as she kept from breaking down. When a sob slipped past her lips I pulled her closer until she was resting against me. Slowly her crying increased and she shook harder.

I leant towards her ear and whispered "Just let it out ."

Letting out a shuddering cry she faced me and retuned my embrace strongly, her tears now freely flowing with her head buried in the crook of my neck. Leading her over to a boulder I eased down to my knees and brought her down with me. Together we sat there, letting her tears for the fallen drop into the soil below.

Ashley Pov

I fell into her warm arms as she caught me, and we both fell to our knees as I saw the faces of my team- no, my friend's faces flash by me as I recalled their deaths. I should've called for a retreat. There must've been something I could have done! Sasha, Robert, Erich, Maria, Peter, Paul... I'm so sorry everyone. Ashley stayed like that until her tears finally slowed to a stop. A pair of warm hands on her face made aware of Kristen still holding on to her. Kristen used her thumbs and wiped away her tears and she opened her eyes and was greeted with Kristen searching her eyes with her own and softly spoke.

"Are you alright now?" Her expression was filled with concern and something else she couldn't identify.

"Yeah, I'm…..fine now." Taking Kristen's hands off her face she stood up and regretted it as she instantly missed their warmth. Straightening up she took the familiar weight of her assault rifle in her hands and adjusted her grip. Ashley then extended her hand out to Kristen who hadn't moved, and was watching her with a strangely blank expression.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time already." Seeing Kristen's expression harden she silently cursed to herself, knowing she'd said something wrong. Kristen seemed to think for a moment before accepting the outstretched hand and then let go when she stood. I'll have to figure out what that meant later. Wait, what was that sound? Two machines then flew into sight and headed straight towards them. Recon Drones! Getting her Kessler I out she tossed to Kristen who fumbled before she got a proper hold on it. With no large cover in the area, there was only one option.

"RUN!"

Shepard Pov

"Area clear."

"Alright Alenko, but keep your eyes open. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Jenkins." Jane Shepard kept her Lancer ready as she scanned the path ahead.

Walking farther along the path and they heard the sound of gunfire and shouting and broke into a run. At the top of the path they could see two feminine figures being chased by a type of Recon Drones, with bullets pelting the ground almost hitting them. The smaller of the two blindly shot at one and took it down, the attempt falling in vain when more drones entered the chase. Now the larger of the two took the smaller one's arm and pulled her to the in front just in time when a spray of bullets shots impacted her shields. With a misplaced foot she fell down but quickly recovered with a roll and shot one in the process. What they all saw next shocked them to the core. Two synthetics had placed a barely conscious man on a strange device that all of a sudden pierced him through the chest and lifted him the air with a shower of blood. As the synthetics looked their way, the two ran for cover and the taller woman covering them with shots from her assault rifle, the other stood with her pistol ready as the synthetics stalked closer.

"Alenko take cover!" Shepard did the same as she shot off one their heads while Alenko destroyed his with a singularity and a few rounds to the chest. Over by the boulder Ashley and Kristen had already finished off the last drone.

"Kaidan?"

"Zero contact Shepard."

Approaching the pink and white armored woman and her partner, the former spoke up.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think that we were going to make it," then she introduced herself. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You're the one in charge here, sir?"

Shepard took this time to speak "Are you wounded, Williams?"

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious, though I hope you can take a look at my friend here. The others of my team... weren't so lucky." Ashley face turned downcast. "Oh, man…we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I found Kristen here a little while later and we've been fighting for our lives ever since."

"Any idea what kind of enemy we're facing?"

"...I think they're geth."

That was when Kaidan cut in. "The geth haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

Ashley glanced to Kristen and stepped closer speaking in a low voice. "They must have come for the beacon," Then returned back to normal "the dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

"We could use your help, Williams. Why is there a civilian with you?" Shepard cast a look over Kristen's fairly small form. Take off two feet maybe a foot and a half away from the girl and she could be short as a volus and they're damn short… heh...how cute. Taking a small step back towards Ashley the small girl introduced herself.

"My name is Kristen Anderson, Commander. I have a have…..little experience with firearms but I know the way around the dig site….I could be of help if you take me along."

Shepard quirked an eyebrow. She looks like she could be knocked over by a varren pup, but appearances are always deceiving and- wait. Did she say her last name was Anderson? I'll have to ask later. That thought aside she took in the girl's appearance. She wasn't looking too good with her blood stained shirt and, are those denim jeans? I thought the production for those type of clothing stopped a good 87 years ago, and a one-strap bag slung over her shoulder. She doesn't have any armor, a colonist maybe, hmm we may have some armor that we salvaged from earlier…but it might be too big.

"How old are you Anderson?"

"I just turned 18 years old Commander Shepard."

"..." Barely an adult. She shook her head.

"You don't have any armor at the moment so I advise to stay behind us and remain under cover and out of any further conflicts, only engage when left with no other option, understood?"

"Understood Commander." Kristen nodded. Ashley checked her gun over as she stood beside Kaidan.

"Good. Close formation everyone, we don't want any surprises."

"Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback." Ashley's voice was tight as she looked over the rise.

"Move out."

"This is the dig site." The beacon wasn't there. "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Yet Ashley didn't see a single sign of it as she looked at the area where it had been.

"By who? Our side? Or the geth?" Kaidan looked around for anything suspicious.

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

While they were talking Shepard had walked around the perimeter of the site and found signs of struggle, but no bodies were found. Something's up around here, and I have a feeling that I'm going to find out pretty soon.

Walking back to the group she asked "You think anyone got out of here alive?"

"I don't think so, if they were lucky maybe they're hiding up in the camp. It's just on the top of this ridge. Up on the ramps." She said with a point.

Walking up the ramps Nihlus contacted them. "Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there." That was vague. They came to a halt at the top of the ramps taking in the damage of the camp. Most of it had ended up in fire and a wreckage of metal and some bodies here and there.

"Looks like they hit camp pretty hard." She took out her rife. Something didn't feel right to her.

Kaidan and the others mimicked her action and brought out their fire arms.

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up." To the side were bodies that were impaled on spikes like they had seen earlier with Ashley and Kristen, but these bodies looked...wrong. Then they started to twitch as the spikes lowered them to the ground.

"Oh, god,"Kaidan shouted in horror. "They're still alive!"The bodies tore themselves off the spikes and charged at them.

'What did the geth do to them?" The site nauseated Ashley.

Omniscient Pov

The husk ran at the group releasing electric pulses as they went. Their formation split up as the team ran for cover. Shepard forgot in that moment, that there was a civilian accompanying them until she heard Kristen shriek in fear. Shepard's eyes widened in realization as her stomach dropped. Shit! She turned back only to be met with a horrifying site that would be burned into her memory for years to come.

After the formation split the husk chose their individual targets, one broke from the group and rushed at Kristen. She exclaimed in fear and shot at the twisted human form the best she could, one shot hit it's leg, it fell over but then started crawling its way to the girl. She couldn't back away far enough as it raised on its arms and lunged at her knocking the gun out of her hands in the process. Thrust her arms out as it landed on top of her the husk tried to claw and bite at Kristen's face. The husks soulless eyes stared into hers.

"Kristen!"

"Ms. Williams! HELP ME-"

*Creshk*

…..

Time seemed to slow down as the husk batted one of Kristen's arms away and lowered its head down to her neck and bit down hard, its teeth cutting past skin and into flesh. She stretched her mouth open in a soundless scream, her body thrashing side to side. Her nails tore deep gorges around the cybernetics in its face as she tried to push away in vain. In her attempt to escape the husk only bit down harder and worked its tongue on the side of her neck, lapping up the blood that flowed around the husks rugged fang like teeth.

I was finally able to scream.

"ASHLEY!"

BANG BANG

The mouth around her neck went slack and the husk lay prone atop her. In a haze of tears and blood Kristen weakly pushed against the corpse, her eyes still panicked. The rush of heavy footfalls arrived and a shadow loomed above her. She ceased her pushing and brought her gaze to the figure above her. Piercing green eyes.

"A-Ashley…..?" Everything was starting to get blurry. Kristen strained her eyes to focus.

"No Anderson, don't talk. Don't try to move- don't fall asleep, do you hear me?" Kristen could see auburn colored hair and tanned skin.

"I-" A glove covered hand was gently placed over her mouth.

"Shhh." Turning Kristen's head to the side she could tell the full extent of the damage done to her neck.

"Alenko! Give me some medi-gel, Ashley keep your guard up, there could still be more of those things around." Kaidan immediately snapped to when he heard Shepard's orders and gave her the medi-gel. Ashley's expression was strained as she saw Kristen's body from where she stood, and then her expression turned thunderous as she looked at a dead husk in front of her feet. Lips curling into a snarl she brought her foot down on its head with a loud crunch, then she made her way around the area making sure that all of them were dead.

Back with Shepard and and Kaidan. They had managed to clear away some of the blood and applied medi-gel the best they could and wrapped wrapped gauze around her neck to insure the wound wouldn't be exposed. The Commander looked it over over her shoulder to see Ashley had finished up the area sweep and was making her way to them.

"How does it look Williams?" Ashley looked past Shepard to the girl on the ground who was nearly unconscious.

"The area's all clear Shepard. There are no more of them in this area…..how is she Commander?"

"Anderson's not looking good," Shepard sighed.

"We're going to have to find that beacon fast, it would take too long for the Normandy to re-enter Eden Prime's orbit to transport her to our medbay. We have to take her with us."

"What? Are you sure that's a good idea Commander, isn't there another option?" Ashley wanted to make sure Kristen would make it off this planet alive, if not her ground team, but they were dead.

"There are other options Willams, but this is preferable. Right now our number one priority is finding the beacon. Anderson will get medical attention faster after we find the beacon."

"But Commander-"

"This isn't up for debate Williams. Kaidan, carry Anderson and be sure not to bend her neck. We can't have the medi-gel tear. Ashley, to my left." Ashley almost commented but kept her mouth shut.

Don't question someone with a higher authority.

Just follow orders.


End file.
